


Robot and Bear

by Akiko_Shirayama, Tomoyochan



Category: Celestial Seasonings
Genre: Gen, based on real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Shirayama/pseuds/Akiko_Shirayama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a tea company in Boulder, there is a robot and a teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot and Bear

Ruby was good at her job. She liked her job, moving dozens and dozens of boxes of tea from the assembly line onto the pallets. The tea smelled good (she was pretty sure, the humans all seemed to like it, though she couldn’t smell it herself) and it was bright and airy. It was just a little lonely. The other machines didn’t like to talk to her, always too busy and they always fell asleep right away when the day was done. There were only a few humans working on the floor with her and while they were kind, they didn’t spend much time with her and spoke only among themselves, never to her. And while she enjoyed watching the groups of more humans walking by every half hour, they never came too close, stuck inside the yellow lines on the floor.

So Ruby liked her job, but it was a little lonely. That is, until the day the friend came. She woke up one morning, ready to start stacking chamomile tea, and there had been something sitting on her head. She couldn’t exactly stop working, so she spent that whole day waiting for night to come. She hummed though, and babbled, to herself and the whatever-it-was on her head. And when she was finally given the chance to rest, she discovered the bear sitting on her head.

The bear gazed at Ruby sleepily, quiet and nearly asleep, dressed in a little nightshirt and cap. The bear didn’t speak much (or at all really), but he watched and listened patiently. He listened as Ruby babbled to both of them, and sat comfortably on Ruby’s head as they stacked boxes together. He never spoke, not even to tell Ruby her name, so Ruby named her Tii. Tii was with Ruby all the time, when she worked, when she slept, when she waited between sets of boxes.

Tii had to be the best thing that ever happened to Ruby, she decided. Tii gave her someone to talk to, and someone to sleep side by side with. And even better, Tii seemed to like stacking boxes with her. She never fell, or even wobbled as she moved from the assembly line to the pallets and back. She just sat, sleepily smiling upon her head, day after day after day.

Sometimes, as Ruby talked to him about random things, she thought she felt Tii pat her gently on the head, so faint she might have missed it. It was those times she knew Tii was her best best best friend. Even if Tii never spoke, or smiled, or anything like that, Tii was happy to be with her, and Ruby was never more happy than when she was with Tii, stacking box after box of Tummy Mint and Bengal Spice.

Sometimes, a friend is the best thing that can ever happen to a person.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomoyo : Originally, I had Ruby named Robbie, but then I went on the tour again, and they mentioned they have a name for her. Also, Tii is short for Sleepytime Tea, and Tii is genderfluid/non-gender, so there might be some confusion with pronouns (I chose them at random).


End file.
